kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-33
Asha confronts Claude, who declares that he is confident he could escape a conviction for murder. Asha replies that she has the same confidence, and proceeds to destroy several paintings in the room with bhavati marut. She reveals that the disruptions mean nothing to her for a mere Marut spell. Leez (wearing a picture frame around her neck with glass shards stuck in her hat) realizes that Asha was only out to scare her earlier, while Asha threatens to kill Claude if Leez dies. Ran is surprised that Claude removed the spell so easily, and realizes that he was unable to see Leez's face properly when she was grown-up because her hat was in the way. Leez has decided not to reveal the truth about herself, because Asha instructed her to keep her situation a secret, and she fears that revealing who her father is would lead to questions about her village and her real name. Claude speaks with the person from the Temple of Chaos he was chatting with earlier. He admits that Asha is tougher than he expected. The person warns him that Asha has more fans than enemies, and Claude admits that his sister Airi was president of Asha's fan club back at her university. Still, Claude did all that because he had a few questions, and he found an answer. He notes that Asha decided to protect Leez even though Leez doesn't have long to live. Ran, Asha, and Leez walk along a passage atop the walls over the Lake of Reflection. Leez takes her leave after Asha warns her against wandering around. Ran notes that Leez has become quite compliant, and inquires about Yuta. Asha explains that Yuta became sick from eating meat prepared with flower extracts earlier, but since the Temple of Chaos is outside of the barrier, Yuta can now go hunt outside. Ran then notes on the privileges of having a magician ranking. Asha reminds him that he will have a higher AA rank upon graduation. Ran admits that the ranks do not reflect one's true ability, as Claude was unable to do anything against Asha, and Ran himself thinks he would not be able to beat her. Once Yuta returns to the Temple of Chaos, he searches for the others by listening for the sound of their voices. He arrives at the area below where the three just left. While passing by the lake, he suddenly sees a twisted reflection coming from the left. He rubs his eyes, but the reflection is gone the next moment. Yuta thinks that whatever it was, it made him feel sick. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted March 18, 2013): ** (Yuta's sura-form silhouette thumbnail): During the last chapter of Season 1, I was asked that since Yuta's 2nd-stage form is already an adult, does he become middle-aged in his 3rd stage, and elderly in his 4th stage? lol. No way... That's not it... ** (Claude and Asha): It was only in Claude's imagination that the iron wall would collapse. Why did Claude have a pen, but nothing else on his desk? He was just playing, and when Asha came in, he tried to hold the pen and pretend that he was doing something important. But he forgot to put a book on the desk... ** (Ran and Yuta eating): Technically, the sauce contains ingredients other than meat. As long as they're not non-grain vegetables, then it's okay. He wouldn't eat anything if it was cooked. The problem is the vegetables. If he eats even a little bit, he'll have an adverse reaction. Normally, Yuta can smell vegetables as if he had supernatural powers and avoid them, so it's usually not a problem. But sometimes he makes a mistake like this, when he's really hungry. (It may seem odd at first that Currygom mentioned grains, but later on we see Yuta drinking beer with no ill effects. )'' ** (Yuta looking at the Lake of Reflection): There are a lot of useless backgrounds in this episode. Why??? If all that red light at the Temple of Chaos hurts your eyes, it won't last much longer, so please don't worry... ** ''(Currygom writes a long paragraph about being late two weeks an a row, and being so stressed out that she decided she would either get more sleep and skip the occasional release, or simply reduce the number of scenes she has to draw and correct. Since she didn't want to skip this week's release, she decided to shorten next week's episode, and if that doesn't work out, she may skip that release.) ** tl;dr version: There are going to be fewer pictures in this webtoon. ** The next chapter is about Leez taking on a new challenge—the second reason she came to Kalibloom. (The first reason was to go to the Temple of Earth to remove her bracelet... which resulted in failure!) If you liked the chapter about Brilith's magic exam in Season 1 (that is, if you like stories which involve tests), you'll like the next chapter. But there'll be no math questions like in the magic exam! lol * Asha thinks she can get away with murder. She's speaking from experience. * Claude thinks he can get away with murder. He might be speaking from experience, too. * Early in the series, Airi was shown fighting with Ruche over who gets to be the president of Asha's fan club. * Ran admits that Asha is stronger than him. In turn, Asha didn't reveal that there was a mistake in her score, and that her score actually surpasses his. * A careful examination of the pillar designs shows that the area Asha, Ran, and Leez are walking on is directly over the section that Yuta arrives in. This is further supported by the fact that Yuta heard Asha talking before arriving. ** By the time he arrives, the three have already left the wall directly facing him. ** However, the reflection he sees is coming from the left, which should be from the direction the group passes by as they leave. ** Although it isn't clear who the reflection belongs to, Asha is the last to leave. * This is the last episode of Chapter 17: Reflection. The title could refer to: ** the reflection of Gandharva that Teo saw in the Lake of Reflection ** Leez's reflection in the mirror after she grew up ** how Leez's appearance after hoti yama reflects her age of death ** how Gandharva and Leez's situations mirror each other ** how Leez's appearance mirrors that of her father's ** the final reflection Yuta saw in the Lake of Reflection. ** When Gandharva thinks of Taraka, it also mirrors a previous scene when Taraka talked about prey. References